thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaurava IV
Kaurava IV is a Civilised World and the outermost planet of the Kaurava System. It was on this world that a massive Warp storm erupted, plunging the entire star system into chaos and warfare as nine separate armies from some of the most powerful intelligent species in the galaxy descended on the four worlds of the system to battle for control of this strategic territory. The planet possessed two continents (the southern continent is called Parmenie), and a moon called Lacunae. Places of Note Northern Continent *'Marconia': Marconia was the planetary capital of Kaurava IV and it was isolated from much of the upper continent of the planet by the Morholt Range of mountains. Prior to the onset of the Kauravan Warp Storm, this province was comprised of dozens of aggregated Imperial cities which served as centers of learning, art, and industry for the star system. *'Tristam Plains': The Tristram Plains was the province of Kaurava IV which contained the majority of the planet's land along its equator. The general lack of warmth on Kaurava IV due to its distance from the system's sun mades the Tristram Plains the best farmland on the world by far. *'Peninsula of Iseult': Once a beautiful patchwork of cities and rolling farmland, the Peninsula of Iseult served as the headquarters for the newly arrived Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines led by the Chaos Lord Firaeveus Carron and was soon twisted by the powers of Chaos Undivided into a nightmare realm dedicated to the Ruinous Powers. Many suspected that the peninsula was in fact the very heart of the Kauravan Warp Storm itself (which turned out to be true when the Storm dispersed upon the destruction of the Alpha Legion's stronghold in the region). *'Morholt Range': The Morholts were a great mountain range that crossed the entire northern continent of Kaurava IV, from top to bottom, and was so rugged and uneven that it was both uninhabitable and impassable to humans (Gurmun's Pass offered the only land-passage between the northeast and the southwest of the Morholt Range). The lower stretches of the Morholts were full of vertiginous peaks and waterfalls thousands of meters high. Before the arrival of the forces of Chaos on Kaurava IV, the Morholts were known to be verdant and fertile. They were soon little more than battered wastelands full of strife as the Alpha Legion and the Dark Eldar's Black Heart Kabal battled for the single Ancient Gate located there. Southern Continent *'Parmenie', Kaurava IV's southern continent, was originally colonised by devotees of the Cult Mechanicus. Since that time, many factories have been built on Parmenie to supply the Kaurava System's Imperial Guard garrison with tanks and weaponry. An interesting note is that when the Dark Eldar first began their raids on Kaurava IV, they found Parmenie far more difficult to raid than the world's northern continent. Moon of Kaurava IV *'Lacunae': Kaurava IV's single moon, named Lacunae, contained an Ancient Gate, making it vital for interplanetary travel within the system. When the Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Black Heart arrived in the Kaurava System, drawn there by the massive Warp Storm in the hopes of raiding the human population for souls and slaves, they quickly slaughtered the Imperial population on the moon and seized control of the Ancient Gate.